Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: 10 Year Anniversary)
Nunnally vi Britannia (ナナリー・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Nanarī vui Buritania), 14 years old (15 at R2), is one of the main supporting characters of Code Geass: Defenders of Britannia. She was formerly a Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia's younger sister. Additionally she was 87th in line to the imperial throne and the final Viceroy of Area 11, but after Lelouch's ascent and death, and the destruction of Pendragon she became the 100th Empress of Britannia. After she was exiled she used the alias, Nunnally Lamperouge (ナナリー・ランペルージ, Nanarī Ranperūji). Her seiyū is Kaori Nazuka. In the English dub, she is voiced by Rebecca Forstadt. Appearance Nunnally has inherited both her father's brown curly hair (which lasts almost to the length of her middle back) and violet eyes. She is almost always seen with a small smile on her face, and while under Charles' Geass her eyes were constantly shut, but always appear relaxed and at ease. For clothing in the first season, Nunnally is often seen wearing the Ashford Academy middle school uniform (the only recurring character to do so), while also wearing a simple white-and-green dress while at home. In the second season as both the Viceroy and the Empress, she wears a fashionable dress with a color scheme oddly reminiscent of her school uniform. When paraded as a prisoner, she wore a revealing, thin red dress as opposed to the usual prisoner outfit. Personality Throughout the series Nunnally has shown to be almost inhumanly kindhearted, patient and understanding. She endured her double handicap of blindness and paralysis with a smile and warmth (though Lelouch stated that she would throw terrible temper tantrums in private when she was little) and she is kind and empathetic to all those around her. Nunnally has gentle ideals and due to her telling Euphie to not expose her and her brother's royalty as well as her belief that what Zero is doing is wrong, she is on a neutral side meaning she will make the world a better place in her way. However, like Lelouch, Nunnally has shown that she can make heavy-hearted decisions bordering on ruthlessness, as shown when she willingly fires multiple F.L.E.I.J.A in order to make it a symbol of hatred for the entire world. Despite this, Nunnally's greatest weakness is her kind heart, unable to be as cold and calculating as her brother. Character Outline Nunnally was a Princess and a daughter of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and imperial consort Marianne vi Britannia. She was 87th in line of succession to the Britannian throne. When her mother was assassinated, Nunnally was paralyzed by bullet wounds on her legs, and went blind due to the geass of her father making her believe that she is blind. Lelouch believes that she may be able to see again someday. After the confrontation between Lelouch and the Emperor of Britannia about the murder of their mother, both Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Japan as political prisoners. They then went on to live in Kururugi residence where she first met Suzaku Kururugi. After Britannia invades Japan, Lelouch hides their identity and changes their surname to Lamperouge. They then seek help from Marianne's old allies, the Ashford family, who kept their identity a secret and allowed the two siblings to live in a building on campus to accommodate her disabilities. Nunnally attends Ashford Academy's middle school and is friends with Lelouch's classmates, particularly Shirley Fenette. She is very kindhearted and calls the Elevens "Japanese people". It is revealed in R2 that her birthday is October 25. Character History First Archive Nunnally's role in the first season is rather minor, serving as little more than motivation for Lelouch's goal of overthrowing the Britannian empire and creating a world where Nunnally can live in peace. After Lelouch saved Suzaku, he returns back to Ashford Academy and is surprised to see Nunnally folding origami cranes with C.C.. Nunnally welcomes Lelouch back and tells him that C.C. has come to visit him. Arthur, a stray cat, is later chased throughout the school grounds by the entire student body after wandering into the Lamperouge residence and escaping with Lelouch's Zero mask. Milly announced that the one who would catch the cat would get a kiss from any member of the Student Council. Suzaku and Lelouch were the ones that got the cat and got a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. The Student Council adopts him and builds a cat house in the council room. Following this incident, Nunnally along with the rest of the student body watches Prince Clovis' funeral on live. During the funeral, the Emperor of Britannia, makes a speech on the virtues of inequality and the social battle for evolution and betterment. Afterwards, she appears again being kidnapped by Mao who is using her to get to Lelouch for payback for what he did to him. After locating Nunnally, Lelouch, Kenjie and Suzaku are shocked to see a bomb located above her. However, with teamwork, the three manage to rescue Nunnally. She is kidnapped by V.V. near the end of the season, and Lelouch abandons the Black Knights in the middle of battle to save her. Not only is he unsuccessful in doing so, being captured by Suzaku en route, but his departure leaves his forces powerless against the well-coordinated Britannian forces, ending in their decisive defeat. Archive 1.2: Akito The Exiled Arc Nunnally did not appear in the Code Geass: Akito The Exiled OVA, but she was mentioned while Julius Kingsley, who is the brainwashed Lelouch, tried to free from Charles' Geass. While Suzaku was strangling Julius in the prison, Julius begged Suzaku to kill him which prompted Suzaku to let go and promised him that they will go back to save Nunnally. Second Archive The second archive reveals that everyone's memories of Nunnally have been erased, Lelouch's included. Everyone at Ashford Academy believes that Clara Lanfranc and later Rolo Lamperouge is Lelouch's younger sibling instead, and has been the entire time. It is unknown if Nunnally and Julius encountered each other between the two seasons. After recovering his memory, Lelouch deduces that Nunnally is likely being held hostage by the Emperor, who would not hesitate to use his children to achieve his goals. As a result, Lelouch must try to maintain the masquerade that he has not regained his memories in order to protect her. Nunnally makes her first appearance in the second archive as a Britannian princess and the new Viceroy of Area 11. She still remembers Lelouch, though she is unaware of his identity as Zero. Nunnally suspects that something has happened between her brother and Suzaku. Nunnally has vowed to continue her late older half-sister Princess Euphemia's will by reinstating the Special Administrative Region in Japan, sharing her, Kenjie and Suzaku's belief that the world can be changed in gentle ways. After Kallen Stadtfeld is captured and sent back to Area 11, Nunnally has her transferred to a better facility and gives her a dress to wear in lieu of an ordinary prisoner jumpsuit where she soon accepts Kenjie's wish for him to be Kallen's guard. They strike up a conversation about Lelouch, which Suzaku interrupts. He asks to speak with Kallen alone, specifically using her prisoner number rather than her name, which Nunnally notices. She also suspects that he is lying about Lelouch to protect her. During a meeting discussing the redevelopment of the ghettos, she confronts Alicia Lohmeyer on the burdens it places on the Eleven population, able to tell from holding her hand that she is downplaying the problems it will cause. She insists that it be rewritten until it does not do so. During the second battle of Tokyo, Rolo and Sayoko are sent to retrieve Nunnally. Though Sayoko manages to commandeer the transport set to evacuate Nunnally, both are seemingly killed when they are caught in the blast radius of Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, fired unwillingly by Suzaku when his life was in danger. When Lelouch converses with Charles and Marianne in The Ragnarök Connection, it is revealed that Nunnally's injuries were orchestrated by V.V., who set her up to be a witness to the murder of her mother. Her blindness, which was thought to be psychological, was actually the result of Charles' Geass, done to protect her against possible reprisal by V.V. Charles then chose to send them both away, arguing that he was doing so to protect them from V.V., whom he felt he could no longer trust. When Nunnally reveals that she is still alive (thanks to the efforts of Oldrin Zevon in her Lancelot Grail), she says to Lelouch, Suzaku and Kanji (Kenjie's real name) that they are now her enemy. During the Battle of Mt.Fuji, Nunnally fires F.L.E.I.J.A. bombs at her brother to stop him, but fails to stop Lelouch. Later, as the final battle rages, she drops the Damocles Key and falls off of her wheelchair and crawls around looking for the Key. Lelouch manages to make his way onto the Damocles and confronts her, but is shocked that Nunnally was able to break through Charles' Geass when she opened her eyes to greet him, asking if he will use Geass on her. Nunnally refuses to give Lelouch the Damocles Key, and she explains that Damocles will become a symbol of hatred among the people, allowing them to move forward into the future once it's gone. As this is the same plan Lelouch has devised, only with himself as the symbol, he uses his Geass to force Nunnally to relinquish the key and uses Damocles to take over the world. Calling him a coward and a liar, Nunnally can only watch helplessly as Lelouch walks down the stairs, preventing her from chasing after him, going as far as to fall out of her chair onto the stairs, brokenhearted. Two months later, Nunnally is a prisoner bound in chains and forced to wear a rather revealing red dress, being taken to witness the execution of the U.F.N. leaders. When Suzaku, in the guise of Zero, appears and injures Kanji and, in the end, impales Lelouch on his sword, Nunnally can only watch in shock. When Lelouch falls near her, she takes his hand and realizes that he has sacrificed himself on purpose. Declaring her love for her brother, Nunnally cries hysterically as Lelouch dies. Some time later Nunnally becomes the Empress of Britannia and remains an important diplomatic figure with Zero (Suzaku) and an obedient Schneizel, who was geassed by Lelouch before his death, to serve "Zero", by her side. In Turn 25.01, she and Zero (Suzaku) gathers at the rebuilt Ashford Academy to meet her friends from the Student Council. Archive 2.2: Oz The Reflection O2 At some point after the Secont Battle of Tokyo Settlement, Nunnally wounded up somewhere after taking a sleep and realized that she was rescued by the Glinda Knights according to Oldrin Zevon whom she encountered shortly before traveling with them towards Damocles where Schneizel's faction awaits. At the same time Sayako Shinozaki was arrested due to her suspicious ties with the Black Knights. Nunnally and Sayako continued to interact like old times while being under the hospitality of the Glinda Knights, After Lelouch's ascension to the throne, the remaining Knights of the Round who are loyal to the late Charles Zi Britannia decided to discuss a meeting with Schneizel of how to deal with the recent Emperor Lelouch, Nunnally stepped in requesting for her sake to stop Lelouch at all costs due to her affection and despite everything of what she was told of the truth regarding his identity as Zero, actions, and Geass power. As a result, the rest of the Knights of the Round left. Sayako peeks at the meeting only to end up disagreeing with them due to realizing how dangerous the situation is. Later on Oldrin continued to interact with Nunnally while the rest of the Glinda Knights continue to do their duties in requesting Schneizel while Sayoko escapes in a fallout. Relationships Lelouch vi Britannia Lelouch is the closest person in Nunnally's life. He was her brother, confidant, and caretaker all through their exile. It was because of Nunnally that Lelouch began his quest as Zero, but all Nunnally really wanted was for her brother to always be by her side. It is unknown if Nunnally interacted with Julius Kingsley. After finding out that her brother was Zero all along, she still loved him regardless and understood since she has faith due to her love as hinted by Charles Zi Britannia during his conversation with V.V. After Lelouch began his quest on Zero Requiem, she start to feel sad and negative on why he was doing all of this since Lelouch could not bring himself to explain his actions, all her doubts disappear and are instead replaced by anguish when she realizes why he had himself killed and that his intentions are indeed noble after all this time. She loves Lelouch above all others and her only wish was to be with him. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku is one of Nunnally's closest friends, having known and played together since childhood, and comforting him during the hard times of the sakuradite conflict. Lelouch orginally intended Suzaku to become Nunnally's guardian due to his increased activities with the Black Knights only to be swayed by Euphie which creates a more and tragic conflict. When she becomes the Viceroy of Area 11 they become close to each other again. Nunnally later asks Suzaku whoever called her on the phone and after Suzaku stepped away from her, she realizes that he is the same as Lelouch. After Lelouch and Suzaku declare the world as enemies, her attitude towards Suzaku becomes the same as Lelouch after being denied the truth of Lelouch's actions. After Lelouch is assassinated by Suzaku, as Zero, he becomes Nunnally's personal protector. Nunnally views Suzaku as a close friend and to a less extent, a substitute of Lelouch but Nunnally will always treasure Lelouch no matter what. Kallen Kozuki Nunnally first met Kallen when she was introduced to the Student Council. Kallen found her sweet and was very doting to her. Prior to the second season, Kallen was told by C.C. about Lelouch and Nunnally's royalty. It was presumed that they had a good friendship as when Kallen was captured by the Britannian army, Nunnally attempted to make her feel more comfortable by giving her a better cell and clothes. They bond through their experiences with their older brothers. Its possible that Nunnally finds Kallen's reason to join the Black Knights and follow Zero justified, because of her older brother's death. C.C. Nunnally's only interactions with C.C. were early on in the series. C.C met Nunnally shortly after the Orange Incident and spent time with her making origami cranes. Nunnally was curious about Lelouch's relationship with C.C and momentarily thought that they may be in a relationship but Lelouch played that off as a joke. In the picture drama, Nunnally later brings up C.C with Lelouch and he once again denies their relationship as a joke. When V.V kidnaps Nunnally, his presence made her think that it was C.C. Charles zi Britannia Nunnally, like Lelouch, hates their father since he abandoned both him and Nunnally and not telling the truth of their mother's death. Even though he reinstated Nunnally back into royalty, she continues to hate him no matter what due to her gentle ideals and her opposition against Britannia's system. However, she never openly shows this when in his presence. When questioned by V.V. why Charles didn't reveal Nunnally her brother's identity as Zero and his Geass, Charles deeply understood the relationship between Lelouch and Nunnally as unbroken siblings. Kaguya Sumeragi In the past, Nunnally met Kaguya but their relationship was rather unknown. Kaguya witnesses Nunnally's appearances as the princess of Britannia before and was unaware that she aided Zero whose identity was Lelouch. After Zero Requiem, Kaguya couldn't help but feel remorse for Nunnally's mourn of Lelouch's passing. They were later seen again at a UFN conference meeting at Miraculous Birthday. In the manga, she greets Nunnally's hand at a peace negotiation. Kanji Kyoshigaki Nunnally and Kanji got to know each other when he was new to Ashford Academy, due to him being a soldier and only returning at Area 11 after 7 years. She saw kindness in him when she would attend to her when Sayoko isn't around or in his free time. He sees Nunnally as innocent and doesn't deserve to live in a world filled with war. It is also because of Nunnally why he fought for Britannia, with him realizing that not all Britannians have lust for power, due to him knowing that Nunnally and Lelouch were Exiled due to the stories of his father. Sayoko Shinozaki Sayoko is seen frequent with Nunnally during their time at Ashford. When Lelouch is not around, Sayoko is in charge of his place to take care of Nunnally. The two get along pretty well and often teaches her how to make origami cranes. Both were reunited during the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement but were under the custody of the Glinda Knights therefore distancing them since Sayoko has suspicious ties to the Black Knights based on her Japanese origins. Despite what happened, both Nunnally and Sayoko spent time in their relationship like old times before their arrival at Damocles. Their long lasting reunion ended when Sayoko was seen spying on the meeting between Schneizel's group and the Knights of the Round about their temporary alliance and was seen attacked by one of Schneizel's troops only to be pinned down by Oldrin and her Glinda Knights remnants. Oldrin Zevon Nunnally and Oldrin encountered each other after the rescue at the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement and both get along pretty well especially what they have in common with their brothers. Nunnally's influence on Oldrin was the reason why she saved Sayoko in the first place since it is her request to for Nunnally's sake to go to Lelouch. Eren Lycan Nunnally became close with Eren when he was introduced by Oldrin, where Nunnally would often remind him of Kanji and Suzaku, who are very kind to her but have the feeling of hatred and sadness inside of them. She would also often tease Oldrin and Eren, where she first believed that they were married, similar to when she met C.C. when Lelouch then enters, where the two would then be left silent or arguing while blushing. Abilities After the death of her mother, Nunnally is left unable to walk, and later her father casts his Geass on her causing her to believe that she is blind. She has the natural ability to know if a person is lying by touching their hand. Nunnally has shown to be not only perceptive, but also intelligent by coming up with a similar plan as Lelouch (using the Damocles as an object of hatred). Trivia *Nunnally is a combination of Kotori from X-1999 and Kohane from XXXHolic of the Clamp series. Quotes *"I wish the world was a gentle place." *(to Zero) "I think what you´re doing is wrong!" *"You mean...everything you've done until now? (Places Lelouch's hand to her cheek as tears fell from her eyes) Oh, big brother! I love you!" References Succession and Precedence Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters